Morning Thoughts
by Sara Loui
Summary: A look into the thoughts of one of our teams members when first waking up. please R


Disclaimer - Don't own em, don't make money out of em.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning Thoughts  
  
I sigh inwardly as the sounds of a summer morning rudely awake me from my peaceful slumber. I stretch my body softly so as not to disturb the still presence of my lover as I awake. I open my eyes the morning light greeting me through the slats of the blinds in our room. Blinking sleepily, yawning silently rubbing the back of my hand over my face, and then rake my fingers through my hair. Turning I glance over to the clock giving my eyes a chance to focus correctly. Seven forty five, what the hell time is that too wake up on a day off. I groan inwardly, wondering if someone somewhere knew how the hell I can turn off my body clock in order for me too catch a few more hours of sleep. I twist my body round and a familiar comforting sight greets me. A pang of jealousy runs through me, he is still in a deep state of slumber and looking peaceful and content to be so. I on the other hand am becoming slowly irritated that I am on automatic pilot of waking up exactly on time.  
  
It is something people find very irritating, I always have to be on time, always have to have a plan to go ahead and do something, living by scheduled routines. Its something I have done all my life, I am after all an airforce brat. My dad would have killed my brother and I if we had been late for anything, my mom was an obsessive like that as well. Everything had to be done a certain way, this kept everyone right, and after a time, it became automatic and you did not realise, you were living like a robot most days. Everyday follows the same routine as the one before. That was until I was introduced to the stargate program and even more so when I became a part of it's flagship team.  
  
Still bad habits die hard, and after thirty-seven years, I still do certain things by routine. Such as my body clock ordering me to wake from a fitful sleep and my mind telling me I should be out of bed and in the shower now getting ready for the day ahead. However, my work with the SGC has taught me some rules are meant to bend, and a Naquada bomb could not move me from the arms practically encompassing me. This brings my thought back to the man lying next to me once more. Why aren't his arms around me? Why aren't I snuggling into that warm strong perfect chest? I smile my eyes devilishly drinking in the sight of that chest; the covers pushed down from it ah there are his hands, lightly lying on the sheets over his stomach. My eyes trail along the fingers along the strong arms, over his broad shoulders. I prop myself on an elbow and continue my exploration of his body without a single pang of guiltiness at thinking that it belongs to me. Not that I think I own him, but he is mine, and I am his and that is us. Smiling I lean over looking down at his face, his hair is tousled against the pillow. Even in his sleep, he smiles a soft, comfortable smile. A smile which could keep me contentedly staring down at him like I am for hours. It is as if he reads my thoughts for it seems the smile picks up slightly at the corners of his mouth.  
  
I run my hand along his chest, my fingers dancing around the scars, trailing his skin. His smile picks up even more and I stop my fingers dancing, looking intently into his face. He has given himself away, how long has he been awake? I slowly remove my fingers, each one taking a teasing last touch until my pinkie trails upwards towards his throat and then that leaves his skin. I smile and roll back away from him softly, watching as his brow furrows softly wondering where my touch has gone, where my body is going. Yup definitely awake, you have lost your touch lover. Or maybe it's the fact we have been together so long, that I know you so well I can read the signs before you remember you've given them and try to cover them up. I am loath to move further, and I am feeling slightly guilty that I have woken him. I do that unconscious of the fact sometimes, maybe its because I am so intent on greedily ogling him he can feel my eyes upon him and drags himself from his unconscious state so he can fully appreciate my appreciation of his body on him. Does this make me greedy or him bigheaded? Probably both but I do not really care.  
  
Anyway, he is awake but oblivious of the fact that I know it. I can read his mind, he is going to turn and drag me back too him, if I move any further. I can sense it. He gets all-primal sometimes like that, in one foul swoop he will capture me into his arms, roll himself over me so his body presses onto mine and kiss me deeply and possessively. Of course I could quickly avert this capture if I wanted but why should I not want to be captured into the arms of the man I love? He makes me feel safe and wanted, hides nothing from me. He opened his heart and let me step inside and I too returned the favour but not as quickly or as easily. He understood I had many things to take him through, many private parts of my life, which I could not fully tell him at first but here we are, after so many years. So much to learn of each other, and so much to teach each other also. I was surprised he opened up so easily to me, my life has not been half as filled with hurt and heartache as he and yet I found myself shy to open up to him. Now we know each other like the back of our hands.  
  
He shifts slightly to his side; I can feel my own lips slipping into a wider smile. He is getting ready to pounce. He has not even opened his eyes, how does he mange to aim and catch without flickering open and eyelid? Does he know I am watching his every move? What does he think I am doing, lying silently waiting for him to wake? Alternatively, deep in thought about some new alien technology we brought through the gate last mission. Doesn't he realise I'm like Daniel, needing about a gallon of caffeine in order for my mind to go into work mode? My morning thoughts are of him, of the night before, the night ahead and the small gestures of love between us during the day. I lie watching him, surely he knows my eyes are boring into him, taking in his every move. Devilishly I lay back down near him; my fingers softly touching his upper arm, feeling the tension in them relax. Yes he was so ready, and I took the moment away. I picture myself giving another of myself a high five and wiping a white line on a slate. Still I only take the chances every so often; the numbers on his slate of the times he had gotten the upper hand over me were too many to count. I think I could make a more worthy opponent if I really took the taking of upper hand seriously but I loved him too win, because it was me he won anyway. What is the difference when in the end we get what we want, each other. I like him going all primal, something about a man who takes control and yet gives himself wholly at the same time.  
  
Time to give him another chance methinks. I sigh softly pretending to be restless, knowing my breath tingles on his skin raising the hairs on his arms; I press the pads of my fingers gently against his skin and feel soft goose pimples under them. I move my hand from his arm and roll onto my back slowly, pushing the sheets further from my body, and slide a leg toward the edge of the king-size bed we lie in. I am still near enough to him to feel a tension reappear in his arms. I try to keep the smile from my lips, he's very much awake and very much alert and I very much love teasing him this way. Makes up for my waking up early for I know we will not be leaving this bed in the very near future. I sneak a glance at the features of his face, the smile has softened now, and his mouth posed into the position its gets when he is concentrating. I lay back, and stretch softly once more, then start to roll softly to my left. It is coming, I can sense it, and he has opened his eyes I can feel them playing along my bare back. I move softly pretending to be quiet in order to let him sleep.  
  
An arm snakes around my waist and pulls my forcefully yet comfortably back. I can feel his lips near my neck, breathing soft warm breaths onto my skin. His other hand slides over my low cut satin nightdress and along my spine, softly dancing along, sending shivers of pleasure up and down it. I smile enjoying his touch but I'm not about to let him take me that easily. My fingers dance around his hand, his fingers are pressing softly into the side of my stomach. I softly pull each one from my waist; my other hand pressing against the mattress I softly push myself away from him. He knows I'm teasing him. The fingers on my spine run up diagonally along my back and onto my shoulder pulling me back around, his other hand around my waist trails down to my hips pulling them back into the middle of the bed. He quickly slides himself over me and presses his weight softly into my body, his eyes dark yet full of love and care.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
His questioning voice is soft and husky, full of sleep and I smile up at him.  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
He smiles down at me and lowers his head toward mine; I slide my hands along his bare back, dragging my fingers upward, my fingers trail into his hair, pulling his mouth further to mine. Our mouths softly connect and as they explore softly and gently, my mind is left with one single thought.  
  
Sam Carter you are a very lucky woman.  
~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
